yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikku Marudeva
Rikku Jane Lovelace, also known as Ri',' was a beautiful and strong woman; Ri was born into a powerful and wise noble Al Bhed family. Her father, Cid Johnson Lovelace was the King of the Al Bhed race and her mother, Tate Lovelace is death itself. Rikku had spent her teen years protecting summoner, Yuna Artemisia, from harm as a guardian. Rikku and Yuna became extremely close and with their third girl friend, Tifa Lockhart; the three became popularly known as YRT. History Rikku was born on a late sunday afternoon with proper weight and height for a newborn. Her mother, Queen Tate Lovelace of the Al Bhed, and father, King Cid Johnson Lovelace of the Al Bhed were thrilled to finally have a daughter. Rikku had lived a rather normal childhood with her brother, royal family and betrothed, Gippal Oliver Rowling, and his family. Tensions were always high between the Rowling and Lovelace family but the parents seemed to forcefully make things work for the children's sake. At the age of eight, Rikku, her mother, and the Rowling family would make a visit to Djose Temple. The Queen would speak to the Al Bhed as her daughter would play with her betrothed and his sister, but as the children played off in the yard of Djose Temple, there was an incident where a machina went on a rampage and hundreds of Al Bhed were killed. Queen Tate's body was never found in the wreckage of the temple after the rampage and was prounced deceased. Horribly saddened by the event of her mother's death, Rikku, her brother, The King and Al Bhed community all had found it rather hard to bounce back and had stopped nearly all Machina creating. The next two years, Al Bhed began to travel throughout the lands in hopes to find meaning for their lives. King Cid was losing his people and also losing himself, he had left his daughter and son in the custody of Djose Temple. Even though Machina had not been made since her mother's death, Rikku brought it upon herself to learn Machina inside and out to figure out exactly what had happened to have killed her mother. For the next three years, Rikku was usually spotted covered in dirt and oil, and seen holding a wrench. It was rare for the young Princess to be seen spotless and carring on conversations that did not involve Machina and because of this her betrothed, Gippal, had began to find interest in other women. This would then start another battle between the Lovelace and Rowling family, but Rikku could not bare to stand it. Because of the constant arguing and forced duties placed upon the small princess, Rikku began to fall ill. It would first begin with a cough and then aches, and soon Rikku would be unable to get up from her bed. By the time that Rikku was first declared to be a woman, she began showing signs of what was amazingly said to be the Bubonic plague. Always with a high fever, chills, muscle cramps, and even seizures, Rikku was said to die within weeks. Cid could not stand to see another one of his family members pass and had paid millions of gil to have Bevelle monks and healers to take care of her. Rikku would then be sent to Bevelle at the age of fourteen. Bevelle was usually not a safe place for Al Bhed as Yevon looked upon the Al Bhed community with shameful eyes. As months went on with painful treatments, Rikku would escape from the temple and rooms she would be placed in and would come across a young summoner in training, Yuna Artemisia. The two became friends rather quickly but Rikku would share her opinions on summoning and sacrificing her life rather strongly but even so, within a week of knowing Yuna, Rikku's health had began to return to great strength. Once Rikku was healthy enough, Yuna had propositioned Rikku with the place of her guardian which rather reluctant at first, Rikku later accepted. The two were shortly joined by a young woman seeking adventure, Tifa Lockhart. The Beginning of a Pilgrimage While playing with a small flower she had found outside of the Bevelle Temple, Rikku began to notice how to began to quickly welt and rot within her hands. This had never happened before, and the thought of it scared Rikku enough to give her nightmares the following night, but as she stared mindlessly at the quickly dying flower, she had overheard her fellow guardian, Tifa Lockhart speaking to a tall red haired man which Rikku would soon later find out to be Genesis Rhapsodos. Filled with relief that she was not going to be the only one protecting Yuna, in case something had gone wrong, Genesis left shortly after Yuna had entered the cloister of Trails to take care of much needed business. Yuna had asked for her two female guardians to wait outside of the temple and that was what they did. Soon Rikku and Tifa became bored after nearly two hours of waiting and traveled within the temple to find a secret passage where someone had been hiding Wasp fiends. Yuna had exited the trails in her weakened state and much like Rikku and Tifa, Yuna was also attacked by the small fiends. Rikku and Tifa faught off the remaining Wasp fiends and quickly returned Yuna to her bed chambers. As Yuna rested, Rikku and Tifa shamefully stood outside of her room where they would meet a young man with silver hair, Baralai Lennox. Baralai spoke to them shortly, telling them of his up coming journey to Kilika as Sin was spotted not far from there within the waters surrounding the small city. Once Baralai and left the two guardians, Yuna awoke. Yuna told them of the trails she had went through in the Bevelle temple and how she had finally become a summoner. Their Journey across the planet would begin here. The three women would begin to travel from temple to temple, collecting the beautiful beasts within in hopes to harm Sin. Their first stop would be Kilika, which had recently been attacked by Sin. There, Yuna would send off the dead, Rikku and Tifa would find a bloody Baralai which would reunite the childhood friends (Yuna and Baralai). Baralai would agree to become a guardian after Yuna had asked him without a doubt, and they traveled to Besaid where they would be rejoined by Genesis and were able to meet a young man named Tidus. Tidus would become a guardian of Yuna's and travel with the ever growing group. While traveling to Djose temple, Rikku spoke of it highly. She told her new friends of her memories there and what had happened to her mother there, but in all joys she was happy with their travels to the temple. Though along the moonflow, the small group would come across Gippal, Rikku's betrothed. Gippal had instantly realized who the small blonde was as he had seen her on the sphere as the news spoke of Yuna and could not believe at how much Rikku had changed. Rikku was no longer covered in dirt and oil, she had a womanly figure and that was something Gippal very much enjoyed. He believed that Rikku would be desperately in love with him seeing as they were meant to be married and would take this as an easy lay. Gippal had asked Yuna to become a guardian and with great praise from Rikku, Yuna accepted Gippal's offer but things did not go the way that Gippal had planned. Rikku was stubborn with the fellow Al Bhed and would rarely speak to him as she had a strong growing relationship with Yuna and Tifa, and even Tidus. Rikku and Tidus would speak of their dreams and their past openly with one another but it was always a strong friendship relationship the two had. This bothered Gippal to see he betrothed get along so strongly with another male and instead of what he thought would be just some easy lay, Gippal began to become jealous of the two and slowly realizing that he was falling for the young Al Bhed he abandoned so long ago. Within the adventure of collecting all Aeons, including Solaris in the Calm Lands, the group of seven soon realized that their adventure was coming to end and they would then become a group of six. In Rikku's sadness of what she thought she would be losing a friend, someone she thought of as her sister, Rikku turned to Gippal for warmth and calm and within a night of love and care, Rikku would become pregnant with the couple's first child, Zackary James Rowling. It would be another nine months till the child would be born, and the two needed to focus on Yuna and Sin. Soon the time came where the seven comfronted Sin, Yuna used her Aeons to weaken Sin and her guardians attacked until Yuna summoned Solaris. Solaris would be the key in finally bringing down Sin but also using up all of Yuna's energy. Instead of Yuna dying once Sin was defeated, Genesis had disappeared without a trace. Placing sadness upon the young Al Bhed, Rikku and Genesis had become friends during their journey and to see him disappear so easily had become heartbroken for Rikku. The group of six began to realize that Genesis had sacrificed himself for Yuna to live on, and with this Rikku had found peace within Genesis' death. Within the two years after Yuna's Pilgrimage, Rikku had given birth to Gippal and her first son, Zackary James Rowling, and their second son, Dante Micaiah Rowling. The two would marry just before Dante's birth and would become King and Queen of the Al Bhed community as planned by their parents. After what seemed to be Rikku's fairy tail ending, she contacted by Tifa and Yuna who told her of a sphere that showed Genesis, alive, in a large crystal. YRT reformed and began a new journey. Post-Pilgrimage Soon as YRT had reformed and began their new journey, Rikku told her life sisters of her abilities that she had had since what she remembered to be puberty. She even demonstrated many of her abilities such as causing food to rot by placing her hand over it and also causing for a bird nearby them to go insane by a look. Tifa and Yuna had worried for their young blonde sister and had no idea what to think of what she was becoming but the subject was changed once the two other woman began to become uncomfortable and the three spoke of the Sphere Tifa had found while exploring. The sphere showed their lost friend, Genesis trapped in crystal in a beautiful Ice cave. YRT reformed with Gippal, Tidus and Baralai to find their dear friend. The journey took a great tole on Rikku and Gippal as they had been so far from their sons as well as their rebuilt kingdom and soon Gippal had to return his life as King to allow his wife to continue the journey. Once Genesis had been found, the remaining five melted the crystal and feared Genesis from his chamber but this would only unleash new battles for the group. Rikku began to learn who exactly her mother was and how her death was fake, her true race was not Al Bhed but an amazing and new Highbred race of death and those who wished to use her for evil and the group faced men like Sephiroth, Seymour Guado and even the Goddess Minerva. This era of Post-Pilgrimage would last for nearly ten years and within those years Rikku had been sexually assaulted by Shuyin Laufeia, a man who wished to use the deathbred and harness it's power. The sexual assault resulted in Rikku's daughter, Aurora Borealis Rowling who Gippal claimed to be his own but Aurora had caused great tension between the Al Bhed power couple. Gippal began to argue more with Rikku and had the tendency of getting drunk and raising his hands against Rikku but she quickly placed him on his ass. With such tension between the two, Rikku was placed into the arms of Vincent Valentine who fathered Rikku's daughter, Sophia Elizabeth Valentine-Rowling. After the birth of Rikku's daughter, Sophia, Gippal began to realize he was losing the love of his life and the two began to try to make things work. The age had calmed till the children of YRT and GBG were at least into their teens when Sin had rose yet again. Causing great destruction as before, the group of seven reformed and began to plan of what they should do. In hopes to continue another Pilgrimage the following morning, Yuna had left in the night to stop Sin on her own as Sin has been said to be in such a weak form. Once everyone woke up they had saw the news on the sphere and Yuna was prounced dead as well as Sin. The group of now six had found letters left behind by Yuna, one addressed to everyone. Rikku's mental status had become slightly cracked at this time and she had tried not to admit it. After the lasting calm, Rikku had given birth to her and Gippal's last child, Charlotte Lynn Rowling. Once Charlotte was in her late twenties and Gippal had passed away from Lung cancer, Rikku had disappeared for nearly thirty years. Many had claimed for her to be dead but it wasn't till Genesis was alone in his immortal life did Rikku return to him. A Thousand years During the Thousand years era, Rikku and Genesis traveled around the planet doing odd jobs no other human or supernatural would do such as fiend hunting, hitmen, baby sitting, etc. The two would spend their nights living in hotels but they would never stay in the same place for more than a week. Rikku and Genesis have gained bounties on their heads from many and only depended on one another which caused for the two to become very close. The two developed feelings for one another and it would tend to come up at times but they both feared that their relationship would change if they would advance on one another but to keep great covers while in public they would pretend to be a couple. Though once broken by Yuna's death, Rikku's mind had never truly been the same. Her mind would wander and it would cause for the two to get caught up in strange positions, Rikku would begin to talk to things that no one else could see but she would swear that they were really there, and also she would black out and not remember events that had happened when she left by her own. Genesis began taking Rikku to doctors once they collected enough money and they began to prescribe Rikku heavy medication when really it was just the deathbred genes taking over her, it was her fate consuming her. The medication Rikku was on had changed her dramatically and she was unable to hang onto the happiness that was straining to be there anymore. Genesis soon threw away all of Rikku's medications and placed a down payment on an apartment for the two knowing that Rikku was no longer healthy enough to travel like they did. Rikku's happy, upbeat attitude began to return once the two moved into their tiny apartment even though it was not in the greatest of places she still loved it dearly. The two began to become closer and even with their annoying landlord, Ross Cambridge constantly at their necks, Rikku would become like a small house wife. Cleaning and cooking for Genesis, taking care of the apartment whenever he had left and taking care of him once he would return. After a year of living together in their small apartment, a baby appeared at their doorstep. Genesis would adopt the child and name her Elena Rhapsodos. Rikku would do what she could to raise the child but feared that how she was and what she was becoming would damage Elena in some way so at times Rikku would keep her distance. the Lunar Cry Years after Elena had came into Rikku and Genesis' life, the Lunar Cry had begun. A strange event in which creatures from the moon fall upon the planet at regular intervals.The cycle happens every tens of thousands of years; a product of gravity, when the moon's surface reaches saturation point with monsters, it spills and falls to the planet. The monsters caused damage that destroyed entire nations which caused for spiritual creatures to come out of hiding. Archangels, angels, God and his wife came out of the shadows and began to protect the planet from the monsters that were attacking those who God created. God had came to Rikku and Genesis himself in hopes to convince them to join the battle with the Archangels and Angels against evil upon them, but also to keep Rikku from her fate of an evil path. Genesis was confused by all of the Heavenly beings surrounding his family and distanced himself from it but Rikku joined without a question. Rikku remained her deathbred self but once Rikku had heard that Genesis' daughter, Elena had been murdered and turned into an Angel, Rikku dropped from the face of the earth once again. Demons began to appear around Genesis and the cities around him. God tried to explain to Genesis that the Apocalypse would be beginning soon if he had not prepared himself though still frightened by the heavenly creatures, Genesis became drawn to those of a demon like nature. Genesis soon made a deal with a demon and asked to see his birth father. Rikku awoke from a slumber in which she was hidden for nearly half a year and tried to make her way to Genesis but she had not made it to him till he was tricked in his deal to the demon. Genesis had already been attacked by hell hounds. Rikku screamed and cried as she held Genesis mangled and destroyed body. After Genesis' death Rikku had not spoken to anyone, had not eat, did nothing until he returned with the help of his adopted daughter, Elena. The Apocalypse Once Genesis had returned from Hell with the help of Elena, God came to Rikku and told him of what Genesis had done. Genesis had broken the first seal in releasing his son, Sariel from his cage. Sariel, an archangel, had become part of the Lucifer race and in hopes to end the deadly race God locked his son in a cage deep within hell. Demons all around the planet worked at extreme speeds to break the seals they needed to release their leader, at a far faster pace then the Angels and Archangels. Rikku stood by with Genesis as they watched the evil around them and soon Sariel was released from Hell. The Apocalypse had begun and Rikku could do nothing about it, or at least that was what she had thought. Sariel had a great interest in Rikku and her race, her heritage. He would try to court the young woman in hopes to gain her heart and power but Rikku would constantly turn down the man of great evil and finally at a great snapping point Rikku was murdered in front of Genesis and Elena which would just cause for Genesis to kill Sariel in an battle that God would tell stories of. Post-Apocalypse In the Post-Apocalyptic word, Genesis had began running a large camp protected by walls made by angels that no demons or monsters could pass. Humans, supernatural beings and Heavenly creatures lived together in harmony. Rikku's body was buried within the camp and her grave was dressed with flowers and small treasures that made it through the war between Hell and Heaven. Months after Rikku's death, campers began to notice strange things happening to Rikku's grave until one day there was a large hole that led to the blonde's casket. Genesis ran to the grave as campers screamed and pointed, claiming to see the blonde raise from the dead and disappear into one of the cabins; Genesis' cabin. Genesis ran into his own cabin to see Rikku covered in blood and dirt, standing before him in a great struggle to breath. Etymology Rikku \ri(kk)-u\ as a girl's name is pronounced REE-coo. ''It is of Japenese origin, and the meaning of Rikku is shore". '''Jane'\j(a)-ne\ as a girl's name is pronounced jayn. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jane is "God is gracious". Originally a feminine form of [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/John John]. Quotes : "Dying comes naturally to the daughter of Death" ― Rikku after raising from what people believed to be her grave. Personality Rikku is a kind-hearted, spirited and energetic young woman, that looks up to her closest friends as her role models and heros in life. Being easily impressed by really anything and rather child-like and playful in many ways she is very easy to get along with. Rikku tries to maintain a positive outlook on everything and often refers to gloomy or annoying people as "big meanies" Her cheerful outlook often makes a stark contrast, however, when she is sad or upset, and despite her outwardly happy exterior, she seems to carry many insecurities, particularly when it comes to her own future. Ri is a highly intelligent woman who can speak two languages and being skilled in chemistry. From a young age she suffers from Astraphobia, the fear of lightning, after a mishap involving her brother and a thunder spell in their youth. Image Pilgrimage miuny8bt7vr.png uhfeijoa.png Untitled-rctbyun.png The Future abfeonak.jpg fheoijopfpjhe8j.png large (1)541.jpg large (7512).jpg large (35151).jpg 985268b .jpg Weapons and Powers Weapons *Dual Daggers. *Claws *Dressphere Powers *Death Sense :: sense the coming of death and the actual act of dying *Unavertable Death :: ability to induce death in anyone or anything *Apathy :: suppress/negate emotions in oneself or possess none at all *Aura Reading :: ability to read auras *Immortality *Insanity Inducement :: ability to cause others to go insane *Necromancy *Rot inducement :: the power to rot any organic material, flesh, fruit, or plant *Resurrection Relationships Trivia *Her greatest fears are thunder, being alone, clowns, and losing her finger nails or toe nails *Rikku knows how to ride a longboard and how to surf board *She is pansexual *Rikku's fear came from being attacked by a fiend while playing on the beach with her brother. Brother had aimed a Thunder spell at the fiend to fend it off, but the spell missed and hit the small Rikku instead. Gallery tumblr_mc9l7ou2mW1ria82go1_500.jpg 478412gifteresa2.gif tumblr_lfn03vD9KR1qzjnpjo1_500_large.png tumblr_lftb8zC3Vj1qbao7no1_500_large.png tumblr_lfwy7wSQoG1qgqc0lo1_500_large.png tumblr_lg97qzxYIo1qgqc0lo1_500_large.png tumblr_lg971ygW8M1qgqc0lo1_500_large.png tumblr_lgmj20KL0U1qa4qypo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lgmxab8mgR1qavszmo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lgsqome7Sw1qc887qo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lgy0elSBqN1qfb5cjo1_500.png tumblr_lh6fna4GBw1qbsi0eo1_1280_large.png tumblr_lh710hXruz1qfb5cjo1_500_large.png tumblr_lhlowxdHW21qc7c6ao1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lhskigU1Ta1qbmw3bo1_500_large.png tumblr_lhswkeyRdU1qc7c6ao1_500_large.jpg tumblr_li5rte3nVw1qgqc0lo1_500_large.png tumblr_lia3exhXgN1qbao7no1_500_large.png tumblr_lj55gdPPbj1qa7gdvo1_500_large.png tumblr_ljr3ugaJWL1qb709bo1_1280_large.png tumblr_ljrqkg9lBU1qfb5cjo1_500_large.png tumblr_lk28iwnJYZ1qabls9o1_r1_500_large.png tumblr_lld9quv4v21qfb5cjo1_500_large.png tumblr_llqqcjSs7Q1qa9w1po1_500_large.png tumblr_lm3ef0i5Ym1qadi39o1_500.gif tumblr_lm3g05UVtX1qadi39o1_500.gif tumblr_lm3isoDmD61qadi39o1_500.gif tumblr_lmbqgpk9BH1qbg4doo1_500.gif tumblr_lmmprcGeE71qd1xxdo1_500_large.png tumblr_lmnsvr4KWx1qc7c6ao1_500_large.png tumblr_lmwdz3jkGL1qg71zfo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lmxpkpnPd41qgqc0lo1_500_large.png tumblr_lmxpryO3CK1qgqc0lo1_500_large.png tumblr_lolvmfRMAl1qa8xoqo1_500_large.png tumblr_ly5u7c0cha1r7fhbao1_500_large.png tumblr_ly9a7bw4Z91r7fhbao1_500_large.png tumblr_lyxevfWZvi1qeqw9ro1_500_large.png tumblr_m2v2r2jOv81qaws2jo1_500_large.png tumblr_mct7ddjirT1qa92kyo2_250.jpg tumblr_mdhuexF2RR1qlxvxuo1_500.png tumblr_mdj569e3ve1r5l4zbo1_500.png tumblr_mdjabhqran1r5h37xo1_500.gif ophelia.jpg xerc7tv8ybuni.png obuvy6789.jpg joihbugivyufcty.jpg ctvuybiu97867.png buygtfd566.png Category:Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:The Future Category:Rimonster's Characters Category:Hell Category:Lucifer